


Hurt him, and I'll kill you

by Violet_Quaileggs



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #SpacedogsSummer, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Quaileggs/pseuds/Violet_Quaileggs
Summary: Adam had a boyfriend, and it wasn't Nigel. Nigel was determined to protect his friend, when Adam's boyfriend cheated on him, Nigel had other determinations.





	Hurt him, and I'll kill you

Nigel’s phone rang for a second, and before he could reach for it, it stopped. The caller ID said Adam, and that was all it took for him to drop everything and called the man back. A few rings, a lot more than he’d like, just as he thought he’d go to voicemail, the phone was picked up.

 

“Adam. Did you just ring me, darling?” He asked kindly, couldn’t seem to keep the smile off his face. He always felt giddy and content when conversing with or just being around Adam, who perceived him as a friend. He wanted more than that, so much more, since the moment he laid his eyes on the beautiful, peculiar young man with the features of an angel. He couldn’t have him though, for Adam was already taken. By a man who was fouler that than dirt, yet Adam hold him very dearly, for reasons Nigel couldn’t understand. 

 

But he respected Adam enough to not question him too much about that, nor did he want to push the younger one into doing anything inappropriate. He had gotten cheated on, so he knew what it was like. He didn’t want to make a Charlie Countryman out of himself also, and  take a man’s love away from him, though, he doubted Johnny held any love towards the ever wonderful Adam. That saddened and angered him, yet, he tried not to intervene as much as possible since he had gotten himself yelled at by the same ever wonderful Adam. 

 

He had discovered a deep bruise on Adam’s wrist one day, and after a screaming match with his friend, he finally pulled out a]the information that Johnny had laid his hand rather roughly on Adam once. Adam had claimed it wasn’t a big deal and it didn’t hurt. Yet, Nigel dismissed him and went to the bastard’s home, broke his nose and dislocated his shoulder. 

 

And in the assault, he had warned. “If you ever fucking  _ dared _ hurt him again, I will kill you real fucking slowly and painfully. You heard me?” 

 

The man had nodded, and in knowledge of Nigel’s profession, he had not reported to the cops. Though, Nigel’s action was still reprimanded, by a force much stronger than the police,  and that was Adam himself. He had told, no, screamed at Nigel that it was his business, that Nigel had no rights to intervene, for Adam was not his to save and protect. Nigel had wanted to scream back at him just how badly he wanted Adam to be his to save and protect, but he stomped the scream down. The words hurt, but Nigel let it slide and succumbed to Adam’s will, to make his spaceman happy. He would do anything to make his spaceman happy. 

 

It took a while for Nigel to stop being skeptical about Johnny, at least visibly anyway, for him to stop asking Adam if Johnny was still hurting him and for them to be back to their normal companionship. And they were, as normal as it could be again, until the call that afternoon. 

 

“N-Nigel…” Adam’s voice was small, fragile and unstable. Nigel noticed it almost instantly as he asked. “Adam, sweetie. What’s wrong? Are you ok? Where are you?” 

 

“I’m… not hurt. I feel pain but I’m not hurt. I-I-I don’t know why…” He mumbled and soon after, a sob was choked out, and at that, Nigel jumped to his feet and got his keys. 

“Where are you?” Nigel asked, made sure his voice didn’t waver, for he was Adam’s rock, he couldn’t be crumbling too. “I’m at my house…”

 

“Alright, I’m coming. Stay exactly where you are, love.” Nigel got in his car and quickly drove, breaking a few traffic laws on the way, but he couldn’t give half a fuck. 

 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong, angel?” He had his phone on speaker and on a stand in the car. He wouldn’t leave Adam alone, not right now, not when whatever was happening to him.

 

“I-I’m not sure that’s what it’s called. But it is what the internet says it is, so it must be true. I saw Johnny in bed with another person, and he was doing to her what he usually does with me,in bed I mean. It appears that he is cheating on me.” Adam finished his monologue, chuckled dryly to himself and as he did, an uncontrollable sob escaped through his lips. 

 

Nigel found no words to say, no words that could help the situation, for in that moment, all he wanted to do was to hunt down the man responsible for his love’s devastation. 

 

He silently drove, with a mission on his mind and anger fuming underneath his skin. Soon enough, he had arrived at Adam’s place.

  
  


___________________

 

“It hurts so bad. I don’t know why… I have checked for concussion, stroke and/or heart attack symptoms but I have none. There’s nothing wrong with my physical health. Yet I keep feeling this ache in my chest and I c-can’t seem to stop crying. A-And I just don’t understand… why…?” The younger man kept stuttering on his words, tears continuously running down his cheeks as he rambled on. He looked destroyed, utterly lost and just seemed so small for the rest of this cruel world. 

 

Nigel, on the other hand, was seething. The only thing that kept him from ripping the innards out of a man right now was the fact that this young, vulnerable man in front of him was in need of support. Not that he’d asked for it, anyway. Nigel just seemed to assume it on his own and determined to stand by it. He was contemplating on the right move, should he just keep standing still like this, or should he say something. Should he hold Adam?  _ God _ , how much he wanted to just scoop Adam up and hold him until they both die in each other’s arms. That’s not an appropriate thing to do right now, he decided. 

 

“I don’t understand why this hurts so much...” He sounded so young. “I don’t understand why he would do this…” 

 

He stared vacantly at his hands, searching for something, some pieces of him, a piece that the bastard had ripped out of him. 

 

“Maybe it’s me. He’s finally got sick of me, and my routines, and my… God, I’m a freak! I’m such a stupid freak!” He brought the hands up and started banging them against his temples. That was when Nigel stopped his idle stance, and immediately jumped in.

 

“No no no no, baby. You’re not a freak. You’re not.” He did what his first instinct had told him to and took Adam in his arms, pulling him into his laps and held him close, while restraining his arms to prevent him from hitting himself again. He held them gently, though. Always gently. 

 

“You’re the most wonderful fucking person in this world. In this fucking galaxy, my sweet angel. If that fucker can’t see that, then it’s a sorrowful loss for him.” Nigel cooed as he let Adam drained his tear duct out onto his shirt. His heart was beating so loud in anger, in sympathy that he couldn’t even hear his words. Still, he could hear every single sound the younger one was able to utter. He was barely comprehensive, words were being formulated halfway and then dropped as hiccups after hiccups kept rising up in the kid’s throat. 

 

Nigel refused to let him go, secretly wishing somehow that act would absorb all of his sorrow and transfer them into Nigel instead. He would willingly take it all if it meant that his spaceman would be happier. 

 

But reality ain’t fantasy right now.

 

Reality right now, was that, someone had hurt his angel. And that someone was going to pay. Big time. 

  
  


When Adam had gotten dehydrated from crying, throat had gone dry, body ached from being in the same position for so long, they got up limply. Nigel had made him some mac n’ cheese and broccoli, and though he didn’t feel like it, he managed to finish them all and afterwards, Nigel tucked him into bed. 

 

“Can you...  stay with me for a moment?” Adam asked shyly, eyes tired and he couldn’t muster the strength to look them into Nigel’s. He felt Nigel tensed up as silence answered him, so he panicked and continued. “That  _ is _ the way to ask for a favor, isn’t it? I’m not doing it wrong, right? I mean, I completely understand that you have the capability to physically stay… but if you feel uncomfortable, then you can refuse. It won’t be a problem.” 

 

He had sat up to the headboard as he rambled, not aware of the loving gaze Nigel had set in his direction. “Of course I’ll stay, darling.” He said, putting the younger one at ease, and then sat down on the lone chair in the room. Adam relaxed instantly at his reply, and with his presence, he felt contented for a reason he was too tired to comprehend. 

 

And with that, he slowly let himself drift away to slumber, fully aware of the gaze being fixed on him by the older man, and yet, it just helped him doze off faster.

 

Nigel had counted every minutes and seconds it took for Adam to finally fall asleep. He sat and waited for another hour to make sure the boy wouldn’t need anything more, or wake up in distress and cold sweat or anything similar to that. 

 

1:24 am, the clock said. It appeared he had sat there longer than he intended to, since he had dozed off himself for a moment there. Nigel finally got up from his seat and approached Adam in his bed, still peacefully asleep. A tender smile painted itself on Nigel’s lips and lingered there as he pressed a light kiss on the younger man’s forehead, made sure not to wake him up. 

 

And then, his face hardened, as he turned on his heels, walked out, got into his cars, and drove, 

 

He navigated his way to the pig’s house with no difficulty. He pulled a pistol out of the glove box, put on the silencer, and headed in. His outrageously loud knocks echoed across the hallway of the small apartment building, as he waited for the door before him to open. He could make up some annoyed grumbles from the other side of it. “-1 fucking AM.”, “Who the fuck-”

 

And as soon as he heard the lock unclicked, he pushed his way inside. 

 

“Woah what the fuck?! Who the fuck are-?”

 

The blonde shut his mouth instantly as a gun was placed right between his eyes. “N-Nigel?” He exclaimed, now recognizing his boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend’s friend. A dangerous friend at that. Nigel cocked the pistol and relished in the whimper escaping the bastard’s mouth. 

 

“You remember what I told you that day, Johnny boy?” He asked vaguely, yet fully aware the shithead knew exactly what day he was referring to, unless he was more stupid than he had thought, which was already very damn stupid to begin with. 

 

“Wh-Wh-What day? I have no idea what you’re talking about, man…” Then it was latter, then.

 

Nigel groaned in exasperation for his patience had worn thin. He rolled his eyes and threw a hard punch to the kid’s face, one that sent him falling to the ground, clutching his cheek.

 

“Well then, do you remember  _ that _ ?” He tried again, finally getting something out of that shit-filled brain, indicated by the blonde’s eyes widening in realization.

 

“Yes… It’s finally come back to you, hasn’t it? Can you now remember what I fucking said?” He delivered another blow to the man’s face and gave his ribs a hard kick, hearing the bones fracturing. Johnny whimpered in pain and had a hard time breathing. 

 

“Fucking answer!” He roared into the darkness.

 

“You said if I hurt Adam again, you’d kill me.” He finally blurt out the memory, while clutching his stomach. Nigel snickered and crouched down by the withering figure.

 

“Yes, I did say that. And you did fucking hurt him,  _ again _ . After I have  _ fucking specifically _ warned you not to.” Johnny didn’t get to register anything before punch after punch landed on pretty boy’s face. Nigel could feel the bones breaking under his knuckles and that gave him immense satisfaction. When he had successfully fucked the kid’s face up, splitting the skin and spilling out blood, he stood up triumphantly and announced calmly.

 

“And so, I’m here to fulfill my promise.” Nigel raised his guns to the blonde’s head with no hesitation and pulled the trigger. 

 

The gunshot was muffled and blood splattered on the wall, on the floor and pooled instantly where he laid. Nigel gazed down at the worthless body, feeling satisfied that the man who hurt his Adam was now no longer a concern, nor a threat. And dared he say, an adversary. Nigel rang up some of his men to clean up the mess, to stage the incident as a home invasion and robbery, effortlessly covering their tracks since this had been done so many times before. None was this personal to him, but nonetheless the same.

 

He stalked back to his car, and began his drive home. Home, he now realized, was what he referred to Adam’s place as. The thought wasn’t so unpleasant to say the least. 

 

He was fully aware of what he had done, and what consequences it may brought. He knew sooner or later, he would have to tell Adam the truth, he never wanted to lie to his love. 

 

But not right now. Right now, Adam was still sound asleep in his bed, covers pulled up to his chin, wrapped like a bun, shielded away from the pain and violence of this world in the time being. Nigel wished to postpone the day he shattered that innocence for as long as possible. For now, he still had his Adam, gorgeous and pure. 

 

He could only hope he would still have that after the truth was told.


End file.
